Who's that Girl?
by Veela
Summary: *finished*---> It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and he is trying to figure out who is the right girl for him.....Please R/R


Thanks for taking the time to read this.  
  
*** Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, locations, magical creatures etc, etc..I did not invent them.  
  
Only the plot, the new DADA teacher, and all the creatures used in the greenhouse scene (You'll find out soon enough.) are mine.***  
  
Who's that Girl?  
  
Chapter 1: Bad Dreams and New Beginnings  
  
It was two o'clock in the morning, one day before the beginning of the school year and Harry was awake polishing his wand, trying to get all the horrible thoughts that flooded his mind to the back of his head. Harry had not been able to sleep very much since Cedric Diggory's death, he felt guilty for his tragic fate and had not been able to forgive himself. The image of his dead body kept surfacing through his thoughts.  
Harry all of a sudden felt a need to get away from everything and everyone he knew, a need to start again, to be reborn, but these thoughts were kept at bay by his desire to be at Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. He and his two best friends had exchanged a few messages during the summer but still he felt as though he had not heard from them in ages. He was comforted by the idea that within seven hours he would be off to the Burrow, the Weasleys' home and then be off to Diagon Alley to buy his school things and then he would be leaving to Hogwarts the morning afterwards.  
He stared out his window for a while, putting his wand aside, he slowly started to drift into a dream.He was in the Forbidden Forest, it was dark and cold, an odd sort of mist covered the ground. He looked around him and saw several figures approaching him, forming a circle, as they got closer he was able to see that they were dementors. They kept on walking towards him, forming a circle around him and as this circle got tighter Harry felt it harder to breathe as though something was pressing against his chest preventing the air from going through to his lungs. He remembered the patronus charm Professor Lupin had taught him and reached for his wand only to find that it wasn't there. He began hearing the sound of his parents screaming inside his head, just like it had happened in his third year at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't understand why he felt so badly since he had been able to vanquish his fear of dementors two years ago, nothing made sense, and the dementors kept getting closer and closer until they were all shoulder to shoulder forming a circle around Harry. One of them took its hood down and Harry was shocked to see that it was Voldemort. He looked straight at Harry with a triumphant grin spreading across his face, he then stepped aside and Harry saw Cedric tied to a tree. Voldemort then said something that Harry could not make out, immediately after the mist that covered the ground condensed, forming a grey, smoky serpent, which sinisterly made its way through the ground towards Cedric. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't bear to watch Cedric die all over again, but he did.  
He woke up suddenly, in a cold sweat, his heart pounding. It was the fourth time he had had that dream since the end of the school year. He glanced at his watch; it was 8:30 in the morning. Harry leapt to his feet nearly knocking down the chair in the process, Ron and his father, Arthur Weasley, would be at the Dursley's in half an hour and Harry still hadn't finished packing his trunk. He rushed to get dressed and finish gathering his things so that he could be off with Ron. He went down the stairs trying to avoid meeting any of the other resident's eye. Unfortunately his cousin, aunt and uncle were at the kitchen table. Despite this he managed to have an astonishingly calm breakfast receiving only a few hateful glares from Dudley.  
It was now 9 o'clock in the morning and the doorbell rang. It was Ron. Considering the incident that had taken place the previous year, Harry thought it best if Ron and his family used muggle transportation to pick him up. "Hiya Harry! It's great to see you!" said Ron with a wide smile across his face "Yeah, likewise!" Replied Harry "Come on get your stuff. I promised Hermione we'd meet her in front of Gringott's at eleven and we still have to get to the Burrow"  
He ran upstairs to get his trunk and Hedgwig's cage and a few moments afterwards he was with Ron and his family.  
Harry was really glad to see Ron. He and Harry talked non-stop until they reached the Burrow, discussing all their expectations for the new year as well as the events of the previous year except for Cedric's death, Ron could tell that Harry was still pretty shaken up so he tried to avoid the subject much to Harry's relief.  
Once at the Burrow Harry got his things to Ron's room and then they were off to Diagon Alley. They walked up and down the Alley looking for their school supplies and stopping by the quidditch store to see what new items were available, among these was a quidditch glove which predicted your opponent's next move. Harry was tempted to buy it even knowing that he would only be able to use it for practice but had second thoughts once he saw the price tag which read 117 gold galleons, he was willing to give them but at the sight of Ron, remember the Weasleys' financial situation, he decided it would be best to abstain himself from buying it.  
Before they knew it it was eleven o'clock and time for them to go and meet Hermione. They walked down Diagon Alley towards Gringott's. They spotted a bushy browned hair girl, which they immediately recognized as Hermione. Hermione was Harry's second best friend, the other being Ron, he had missed her a lot during the summer since he was so used to listening to her advice and lectures everyday. Still he had to admit that whenever she loosened up she tended to be very funny, even when she was serious there was something so intriguing about her that it was almost inevitable sticking around. Harry was really excited to be back with Ron and Hermione; he had craved all summer for this moment when everything would be the same as before, hopefully. But a little voice at the back of his head kept telling him that something was different, but Harry dismissed this voice by telling himself that nothing had changed: they were going back to the same school, that his friends were the same, Ron hadn't changed and Hermione.Then it struck him: something was different about her, Harry thought, as he watched how she walked back and forth waiting for them and couldn't help but notice how attractive she looked, "snap out of it!" he scolded himself realizing what had just crossed his mind. "Ron! Harry! You're late!" Hermione yelled taking Harry by surprise and taking him out of his thoughts a bit too abruptly for Harry's taste. "No we're not!" snapped Ron "It's only 11:01! Geez! Great to see you too!" "Exactly, you're 60 seconds late! But, oh well, I'll give you a chance to make them up on the train" she said with a slight arrogant smile spreading across her face before beginning to laugh "it's great to see you too! And you too Harry! How have you been?" "Good, better now that I'm out of my uncle's tentacles' reach!" replied Harry.  
The three friends headed for the ice cream parlor and had a few ice creams which changed flavor every minute, while they caught up on all the latest news, sharing their holiday adventures (except for Harry's of course since the only grand event of the summer had been Dudley's last attempt to lose weight through aerobics class, although his physical condition only allowed him to follow the class for 6 min tops before passing out). Ron told them how he had gone to Romania to visit his brother and how he had been taking care of dragons all summer; and Hermione told the pair that she had gone to Germany and mentioned all the important details of her trip trying not to pay attention to Ron who seized every opportunity he had to tease Hermione about not going to spend the summer with Viktor Krum. She responded to these commentaries by kicking him from under the table or by simply glaring at him.  
The next day it was time for them to go to Hogwarts, to begin their 5th year of classes. Harry felt excited and he could tell that Ron did as well. By now the thoughts Harry had had about Hermione's beauty had been drowned by all the back-to-school chaos inside the Burrow. Everyone was running up and down the stairs, looking for lost books, socks, robes, etc. Harry himself was a bit preoccupied since he had let Hedwig out of her caged the night before and she still hadn't returned, he knew that if he left Hedwig would be able to find him but he wanted to send Sirius Black a message informing him of the latest events and to let him know that everything was all right. (Black had been writing all summer trying to get Harry to cheer up, and to express his concern for the boy). He stayed by the window waiting for Hedwig for a few minutes and then he saw her approaching the Burrow, relieved, he tied the message and sent her off to deliver it despite her obvious disagreement.  
Only a couple more minutes went by and they left for King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express and, as always, they arrived only a few minutes before the train's departure. Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley got onto the platform shortly before Harry and Ron.  
"This is it," said Harry to himself "everything will be just the way it was from now on"  
  
Chapter 2: Something Different  
  
Once on the train Harry and Ron went looking for Hermione who, as expected, had already saved a compartment for the three of them. They settled down and relaxed as the train started its journey. They joked around for a while and started looking at old pictures of them from the first time they had met to the present time. "Oh look Ron! You look as though someone had nuked your head!" cried Hermione as she was looking at a two year-old picture of Ron. Ron turned red; he had always been vulnerable to the jokes made to him on account of his flaming red hair. Hermione continued looking at the picture trying to come up with new comments to tease Ron. After realizing that she had bothered Ron enough she decided to target a new victim: Harry, whom she was glad to see, was having a good time. She went through the album's pages in search of one of Harry's pictures. As she examined it and Harry trying to find a defect that would contribute to one of her sarcastic comments, she noticed how much Harry had changed: he was taller, his black hair and his green eyes contrasted with each other in an odd but still enigmatic fashion, his skinny build was now a bit more athletic and there was something about him suggesting that he was now officially on the verge of becoming a man. Hermione stared at him for a while, making sure that no one saw this and might think that she liked Harry or had feelings for him, she was amazed at the changes he had had during the last two months and was shocked not to have noticed before. Suddenly Ginny Weasley's voice inside their compartment broke the moment of contemplation she was having. " We'll get to the school any minute now, it would be best if you three changed into your robes" she said glancing quickly at Harry and blushing at the sight of him. "Ok" replied the two boys in unison. "Wait a second Ginny. Can I go to your compartment to get changed?" asked Hermione rummaging through her back looking for her robes. " Yes, of course"  
And with that the two girls were gone, leaving Harry and Ron behind. Ron grabbed the photograph album Hermione had left on the seat and looked at a picture of her. He analyzed it for a moment or two and then spoke: "Yep, shame she had to be one of my best friends!" Throwing the album to Harry. "What do you mean?" said Harry looking at the picture Ron had been observing. "Harry! Are you blind?" snapped Ron "Come on! You've got to admit that Hermione's physical attributes have vastly improved over the summer!" "Well yeah I mean it's pretty obvious but." Replied Harry shyly "I know! I know!" interrupted Ron " I really shouldn't think of her that way and I don't, I mean: me and Hermione together? Pretty crazy, huh? I was just simply saying that our little Miss Granger is blossoming quite favorably" " Ron, honestly, do you have a stupidity expectancy you have to reach everyday?" "Oooh! Sorry! Looks like the famous Harry Potter has a soft spot for little miss Granger after all!" Ron teased.  
Harry felt himself blush and then glared at Ron for a few seconds, he of course was having a blast.  
About fifteen minutes past when the train started slowing down, Harry and Ron had changed and Hermione had rejoined them. They got off the train and, along with the rest of the students, went towards the castle.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the Great Hall, proceeding to the Gryffindor table where they sat down. They enjoyed watching the Sorting Ceremony and cheered the new students. Harry was enjoying himself quite a lot but Ron's teasing voice kept popping out from the back of his head. "I don't like Hermione!" he reassured himself, "we're just friends". Trying to get those rather annoying thoughts out of his head he turned to look at the end of the Great Hall where the teachers were seated. He spotted Dumbledore sitting at the center of the table as usual, looking cheerily at the students through his half moon glasses. Around Dumbledore Harry could see Hagrid, Professor Mcgonnagal, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. Harry saw, on Professor Snape's right hand side, a young woman whom he did not know, no older than 23 years of age, staring into the crowd of students chatting and eating at their house tables. He assumed that she was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher since it seemed like a tradition to have a new one every year. He turned towards Hermione, on basic instinct assuming she would know who the woman was: "Hey, Hermione." he was about to go on but couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was, and how blind he had been. " Yes, Harry?" she snapped him back to reality. "Um." Harry couldn't remember what he was going to say. Hermione looked at him with a slightly puzzled look. Harry hesitated for a second trying to remember his question " oh, sorry, got disconnected there." he chuckled, Hermione responded with a small grin and then nodded as if asking him what he wanted " Is that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded " Yes, that's Anastasia Fliedryn, she was a Ravenclaw, she just came back from Brazil where she was studying tropical dancing fairies, I don't know what that has to do with the dark arts but.Well, she's our new teacher"  
Harry turned his attention back to his food, occasionally joining in on some of the conversations going on around him, but he felt strange, not in a bad way, but still, not like himself. He uncontrollably found himself turning to look at Hermione whenever possible. There was something about her that had changed he knew. He knew that it wasn't just her increased beauty (even though that did have something to do with it) but that something else had changed. Harry spent the entire evening trying to pinpoint what was taking away the balance he had concerning his friends. He couldn't find an answer. Ron's teasing voice reappeared inside his head. He wondered about the possibility of liking Hermione. "Nah!" he told himself, embarrassed at his own thoughts, but still he couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. Then he realized that he had changed. He wondered about the possibility of liking Hermione. "Nah!" he told himself, embarrassed at his own thoughts, he turned his attention back at his plate.  
  
Chapter 3: The New Girl  
  
A couple of weeks went by and things were just about how Harry would imagine they would be: Snape never let him out of his sight, Malfoy seized every opportunity he had to insult Harry, Ron and Hermione. " Yep," Harry told himself "that's the way things should be" while hoping for a rather peaceful year, at least compared to the previous one.  
Harry then noticed Hermione walking into the Common Room followed closely by Ginny who oddly enough was now Colin Creevey's love interest (or so he had heard). Hermione looked at where Harry was sitting and flashed him a cute smile before going up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. Ever since the beginning of school Harry had begun to look at Hermione with new eyes. He had noticed that she was a new Hermione, still with her usual traits, but now Harry knew that she was a young woman, yes, a young woman. This revelation took Harry a bit by surprise since neither he nor Ron had ever thought of her in a girl way. She was indeed a new girl.  
Harry was now convinced that he did not like Hermione. The thought alone, the sound of it in his head simply sounded too strange. It made him feel awkward. "And besides," he thought, "the simple fact that I look at her a lot doesn't mean I like her, I mean, yes, she's very attractive but I look at her because she's my friend and I esteem her, I care for her, as one of my best friends" he added.  
These thoughts reminded Harry of Cho Chang, his old crush, he hadn't seen much of her lately, and he frankly didn't want to, it would be too much of a reminder of Cedric's death. He simply couldn't face it at the moment. He began thinking about how his heart used to race whenever he saw her and how he felt his cheeks burn whenever she looked back at him. It was the best feeling in the world.  
He tried to get his mind off anything girl-related by going back to his Potions essay on size-affecting potions that lay on the Common Room table by the fire. He was getting tired but had no choice since his paper was due the next morning. Slowly the rest of the Gryffindors left the Common Room for their dormitories. Harry was left alone, just him and his Potions essay. Suddenly he saw Hermione coming down the stairs with a book in her hand. "Trouble sleeping?" He asked her. "Yeah, you don't mind if I stay down here a while do you?" "No, not at all." Harry answered, "at least I won't be alone"  
They stayed together for a while enjoying silently the pleasure of each other's company, sharing a few looks every once-in-a-while. It was midnight when Harry noticed he needed his Potions' notebook so he hurried up the staircase to look for it in his trunk. After a couple of minutes he came back out of the dormitory. He saw Hermione, fast asleep in one of the chairs by the Gryffindor Common Room's fire, which had now almost completely died. Knowing that he would need a bit more light he reached for his wand and whispered: "incendio!" A bright red spark flew out of the tip of his wand and straight at the coals, creating flames and reviving the fire.  
Harry went over to where Hermione was sleeping to wake her up so that she could go to sleep in her bed. He leaned over her and reached for her shoulder to try and shake her gently, but before doing so he found himself looking at the sleeping girl's face, admiring every single detail, marveling at her beauty. He was then surprised to see Hermione's eyes open and staring directly at his. He blushed and so did she. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be ages until Hermione got up, grabbed her book and left. "Goodnight" "'Night" Harry replied watching Hermione go up the staircase.  
Hermione looked confused and she wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that moment that she and Harry had just shared. Harry, still in the Common Room felt the same. He stayed by the fire thinking about what had happened, not sure what to make out of it until he decided it was time for him too to go to bed.  
The next day, Harry noticed Hermione avoiding him, although he didn't think it was necessary he understood her, after all, the previous night's events had been somewhat awkward.  
Harry daydreamed through Muggle Studies class, as usual, since he already knew the function of most muggle items. That class' subject was: the utility of the mobile phone in the muggle world. Once the class was over he followed Ron out of the classroom. Outside, in the hall, was Draco Malfoy along with his thickheaded bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. As Hermione past in front of Draco Harry could make out Malfoy sniggering something to Goyle. "What's wrong this time Malfoy?" He asked in a cold voice. Malfoy, as always, didn't resist the opportunity to make Harry mad. " Nothing, just mentioning to Goyle here that that mudblood's not bad at all for a moment of passion!" Harry could feel all of his blood rushing to his head; he knew he must have been as red as a tomato. " You better take that back Malfoy!" "Or else what?" Harry took out his wand. " How's about a little dance? Tarantallegra!"  
Everyone in the hallway started laughing as Malfoy danced uncontrollably across the hall. Unluckily enough Snape was less than amused and signaled Harry to follow him. After a boring lecture on how fighting against classmates, especially against Slytherins was foolish, and after ten points had been taken from Gryffindor, Harry was able to go on with the rest of his day.  
On the way back to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione after dinner, Ron had to go back because he had forgotten a chocolate frog which he wasn't about to let somebody else have, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Hermione turned to look at him. "Listen Harry, I heard what you did because of something Malfoy said about me..." Harry didn't know whether to smile modestly and feel good or to look embarrassed. Hermione continued, "I just wanted to say thanks" she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek just before Ron came around the corner complaining about how Crabbe had gotten to the chocolate frog before he did. "Really! No one respects anything! Not even chocolate frogs! I didn't realize the world could sink so low!" He cried.  
  
Chapter 4: Surfacing  
  
The day after Hermione's kiss Harry could barely concentrate at all. He kept thinking what that kiss meant, even though he thought it very likely to be simply and plainly what Hermione had intended it to look like: a thank you kiss, nothing more. He felt extremely silly thinking about it. Still Harry couldn't get the event out of his mind. "Harry!" said Ron making Harry return all too soon back to reality. "Hmm?" Replied Harry as he lazily reached for his pumpkin juice goblet. "What's up with you mate? You've barely eaten a thing and you're all daydreamy" he stated, "If I didn't know you any better I'd say you were in love!"  
"In love?" Harry asked himself, that was impossible; well at least at the moment. The word "love" made Harry feel uneasy. "Or are you?" inquired Ron in a mischievous way.  
Before Harry could answer Hermione arrived, sitting down beside Ron, facing Harry. She filled her goblet with pumpkin juice and helped herself to some chocolate pancakes. "Hey Harry? Are you all right? You haven't eaten anything." She said. "Fine, just.tired, listen I've got to go get something I forgot, I'll see you both in class."  
Ron and Hermione looked at him as he got up from the table, he could tell they were concerned but still he made no effort to reassure them of his well-being. He made his way towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Once he got there he turned around to see if he could make out if Hermione and Ron suspected something but then something happened: he was unable to take his eyes off Hermione. He was no longer analyzing her to figure out her thoughts but rather admiring her, awe-struck at the sight of her beauty. In those short moments while he was looking at her everything seemed to slow down, every move she made seemed in complete harmony with her surroundings. She seemed perfect to him. Harry reluctantly turned away reminding himself that she was one of his best friends and that he could never get involved with her, that that would change everything. "What was I thinking" Harry scoffed at himself turning around and heading for the staircase.  
Throughout the day Harry seemed to be thinking of nothing else but Hermione. All the moments he had lived with her seemed to come back to him forming a perfect design leading to her absolute perfection and beauty. As cheesy as Harry thought these thoughts to be they just made sense at the moment. It was what he felt. He didn't know exactly what it was yet but he knew that it was important and that Hermione was a big part of it.  
Later that evening in the Gryffindor Common Room Ginny and Lavender Brown were gossiping about the latest sentimental unions created between the students at Hogwarts. "You know between whom I see sparks flying?" asked Lavender to Ginny. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Harry and Hermione" she said with a grin appearing across her face. Ginny looked at her in disbelief " I really don't think so.I mean Harry and.HERMIONE? Uhuh! Nope, never going to happen!" "Oh! Come on! Haven't you seen the way he looks at her at every waking moment?"  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders, not believing, or not wanting to believe Lavender's supposition.  
A few Hours later Harry was fast asleep in his bed. He was having a bad dream. He was in the Dark Forest, there were dementors all around him.it was the same dream he had had several time during the summer. He felt restless; he tossed around on his bed fearing what would happen in his dream. Voldemort was there, so was Cedric, he wanted to wake up but couldn't; the misty serpent approached Cedric, Harry was unable to stop it and then Cedric was gone. It had been the same dream except this time he did not wake up at that moment. He was still dreaming, he was no longer in the Dark Forest but in the Common Room sitting by the fire, his head in his hands. No one else was around except someone, a girl, who took Harry into her arms and hugged him.he looked up, it was Hermione. He couldn't explain it but he felt comfortable with her even as she leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his, giving him a soft sweet kiss.  
Harry woke up. He was in shock. Had he just been kissing Hermione in his dream? He didn't know how to react or what to do, he didn't know why he felt a sudden urge to run to Hermione and hold her in his arms. He was clueless. He analyzed the dream over and over still sitting on his bed. After a few minutes of meditation Harry realized what had happened. What was causing his sudden pleasant uneasiness it was then that he realized that he LOVED Hermione!  
  
Chapter 5: Bewitched and Bewildered  
  
Harry just sat there, on his bed for a moment, as if contemplating his own personal discovery amazed at the obviousness of the truth. He stayed where he was not moving, after all he wasn't in real hurry since he could see no one else had woken up, Hermione came to mind. He thought about her hair and the way it moved, about her brown eyes and how adorable they looked whenever she tried look mad, or while reading how her mouth gently moved, mouthing the written words. His thoughts stayed with her mouth for a while longer intrigued to know if her real kiss would be just as wonderful as it had been in his dream. He felt somewhat relieved to be able to think about Hermione freely now that "the damage was done" and didn't try to resist admitting to himself that he loved her, that little voice which had been buried by all his other thoughts since the beginning of the year mow had Harry's full attention.  
"I can't believe it! I love Hermione" he told himself in awe, "well at least that's straightened out." But then he realized that he needed Hermione, in a new way, not as friend but as a partner. He began thinking of ways to tell her how he felt. He was determined to tell her, he needed her and had to be with her. It wasn't a question but a fact. As he continued concocting a plan to tell her (whether it would be with flowers, candy, flowers and candy.) his heart suddenly sank. Hermione's answer, he didn't know what it could be. She hadn't given him any signs of sharing that sort of feeling, especially not towards him. He thought about the kiss on the cheek and the moment they had spent gazing into each other's eyes by the fireplace but wasn't convinced that it was sufficient proof of Hermione's love for him, if it even existed.  
Harry knew he needed something that no one with him inside the room could give.he needed: girl advice, and everyone knows of course that the only people that are reliable on this sort of advice are of course girls. Harry made a list inside his head of all the girls in Gryffindor, deciding whether to ask them their help or not. He dismissed the idea of asking Ginny because she might tell Ron and the last thing Harry needed was Ron teasing him over his love interest; Parvati and Lavender were not a good idea either, "I might as well put it as the Daily Prophet's front page!" he thought. No, no girls were to be found for this sort of task. "All right" he thought, "who's a girl who would not tell the entire school if I told her?" Then a brilliant, or the best idea he could come up with popped inside his head. He needed to speak to Moaning Myrtle. She barely spoke to anyone and was always so busy thinking of death that she might probably forget he ever told her within an hour.  
For the moment Harry couldn't go, he wanted to make sure that he had enough time to discuss anything he wanted to discuss with Myrtle to a full extent, and it was time for him to get ready, have breakfast and get to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
A few minutes later Harry walked out of Gryffindor Tower and headed for the Great Hall. Shortly after he did Ron and Hermione appeared. "Hey Harry!" said Hermione cheerfully "Hiya Harry." Said Ron letting a yawn escape him. "Hey" Harry responded trying not to blush as he looked up at Hermione.  
He carried out through the day pretty much as he always did except that today he was avoiding Hermione and she had noticed, so after the day's third class which had been Potions (much to Harry's and Ron's discontent) Hermione asked Ron to go on without she and Harry, she needed to speak to him. "Harry tell me what's wrong?" she asked Harry. "Nothing, nothing important really" he replied "Well I don't know Harry, I mean it must be of some importance if it's affecting our relationship!" she said  
The last word rung in Harry's ears: Relationship. "I wish" he thought looking longley at Hermione's lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt inside of him. "Harry? Please speak to me. Say something!" she pleaded "It's just one of my silly thoughts." he answered, "really not worth knowing." "Come on tell me! It's about a girl isn't it?"  
Harry felt hurt, thinking he had been too obvious. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, "you were acting all odd just like you had been acting while you were in love with Cho!" she was smiling broadly with a hint of feinted arrogance. "So may I ask who she is?" she said, her smiling widening. "Well.um.I..really.you see.the....the thing is." he stuttered "All right! Keep your secrets but don't worry, sooner or later I'll find out!" she finished intentionally waltzing away.  
The day ended and Harry went to the girl's lavatory where Moaning Myrtle was. He looked around trying to find her but wasn't able to find anything until a high-pitched voice behind him startled him. "Hello, Harry." Giggled Myrtle "I'm glad you came to visit. Is there anything I can do for you?" "I came to ask for your advice." "Oh.what about?" she asked as she approached Harry. "Love" he answered and seeing he had her attention he continued, "It's just that I like this girl but I don't know if she likes me back." "Oh, I see!" said Myrtle with a small grin on her face, "and who is this girl?" she asked secretly hoping it was her. "Hermione"  
Myrtle looked disappointed practically on the verge of flooding the bathroom. Harry scolded at himself for no having remembered that Myrtle had some feelings for him. "Look, Myrtle you know what? On second thought I best be off." "No, don't go!" she pleaded, "It's been so long since someone has come to see me. I should repay your thoughtfulness even if it was for advice on relationships" she said sadly, "The least I can do is help you."  
Harry felt guilty for having given Myrtle false ideas of his feelings for her and thought that it would still be best to leave but he so needed the advice she was about to give him that he couldn't walk away now. It was about Hermione and he wanted to hear it. "All I can tell you is that a girl always enjoys being the center of attention every once in-a-while, and the only way you can find out if she likes your or not is by simply asking her." She told him. "Thanks Myrtle." He smiled at her, and then left.  
Myrtle's advice hadn't been the best he'd heard but they were part of what he needed to hear to gather his courage and ask Hermione.  
He went back into Gryffindor Tower and headed for his dormitory, he needed to think, but he also was secretly wishing that he would dream of Hermione again, of her kiss, the kiss that had made him realize his love for her.  
As he was racing up the stairs towards his room he bumped into someone nearly making them fall, luckily he had been able to grab the girl. He looked to see who it was and then found himself staring into gorgeous brown eyes. It was Hermione. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment but after a moment Hermione as if startled at her own behavior let go of Harry giving him a grateful smile and descending the stairs to the Common Room.  
There was no doubt about it, Harry thought, he was bewitched and he had to admit that it felt good. He thought about this a moment longer then continued his way up the stairs. A grin was now on his face. "That's how every night should end."  
  
Chapter 6: The Tower, the Lovers, the Moon  
  
Harry then spent the next few days figuring out a plan to take Hermione to some romantic place and tell her what his feelings for her were. Unfortunately enough for Harry Moaning Myrtle's advice didn't hint him at anything that Hermione would like to see done by an admirer. His next resource was Ron. He didn't exactly know how Ron would react but he knew he needed his help, maybe not to figure out a way to impress Hermione but at least to have someone else in on his intentions in case he ever needed to distract Hermione or to know where she was.  
Harry seized his opportunity to ask Ron for his help during Divination class while Hermione was in Ancient Runes class. They were studying the symbolism of the major cards of a tarot deck when Harry spoke: "Ron?" "Yeah, Harry?" Ron asked turning to look at him. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you" he started, " well you see the thing is: there's this girl." "Oh! Lovers' quarrels! I see!" exclaimed Ron who was now all of a sudden very interested in what Harry had to say, "Do go on." He said in a mock voice trying to imitate a psychologist. "Well, you see the thing is I want to plan something for her, something special and I would like you to help me." Harry said. "All right." Ron agreed, "Well do I know this girl?" "Yes." Harry answered. "And?" "It's." Harry felt a chill through his spine, he then forced himself to speak, "It's." seeing Ron's insisting expression he gave in. "It's Hermione."  
He looked up to see his reaction, a grin spread across his face. "Don't mean to be insulting mate but you honestly took quite a while to figure out you had feelings for her!" said Ron.  
Harry felt himself blush, Ron was basically telling him that he had been too obvious, making Harry feel vulnerable. "So will you help me?" Harry asked. "Of course!"  
A shrill squeaky voice startled them: it was Professor Trelawney nagging at them. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! I supposed you wouldn't mind doing me the honor of letting me read the Tarot cards for you?" Not giving them time to answer she continued, "good! Now Mr. Potter would you mind taking three cards out of the deck?"  
She handed him the deck and pulled a chair to sit down between them at their table. The rest of the class moved in around them waiting to see what would be predicted. Harry took three cards out which he placed facedown on the table side by side. Professor Trelawney proceeded to doing her reading.  
She turned the cards around one by one. On the left was the "Tower of God", in the middle was "the Lovers" and on the right was "the Moon". "Now see here everyone," began Professor Trelawney, " The Tower of God in his past shows that Harry has just suffered a dramatic change in his life, although this was a good change it happened practically overnight."  
"It did happen quite literally overnight" Harry thought to himself as he wondered why Professor Trelawney had picked him. The last thing he needed was for everyone to have an idea of what was happening in his life. Everyone's attention now shifted to the center card, the card Harry was dreading: the Lovers.  
"Aww! Isn't that sweet?" Professor Trelawney continued, "Looks like our young Mr. Potter here is about to begin a new relationship!"  
Harry sunk into his chair, filled with embarrassment, he felt a dozen pair of eyes on him, he turned to look at Ron who looked like he was enjoying Professor Trelawney's sudden assertiveness. Ron spoke: "Go on Professor, please.we can't wait to hear what's going to happen!"  
Harry glared at him. "Well, now as you can see the future presents the Moon card meaning that while Harry here will think he is safe and that everything around him is secure." she stared at Harry, "something terrible will happen."  
Harry shivered, he did not believe in his teacher's predictions but still, the thought of something bad happening wasn't something he enjoyed. He then thought at what Professor Trelawney had said, she had said that this would happen after he thought everything was going right.Did this mean that Hermione felt the same way and that they would end up together?  
The end of Divination class interrupted Harry's thoughts. He got up and he and Ron made their way out of the classroom following the crowd of chattering student, which were discussing the predictions Professor Trelawney had made. They couldn't be true, could they?  
  
Chapter 7: Fairies, Fireflies, Whatnot?  
  
Harry now felt fully confident; Professor Trelawney's prediction had now been completely erased from his memory. All he cared about was Hermione and what would happen once he told her the truth. Hermione's answer was very important to him but what he wanted the most was just to let her know that he loved her, that no matter what she did he would love her and that if she wanted to be with him he would be there, loving her. It was a Friday morning, three days after Harry had confessed to Ron his love for Hermione. With Ron's help Harry had been able to plan a romantic rendezvous with Hermione. It would take place the following night, while most of the Hogwarts students would be off in Hogsmeade. For the last few days Harry had been imagining possible scenarios in which he could be alone with Hermione.  
Harry and Ron had both rejected the idea of taking her for a boat ride in the lake remembering that a monster lived within it. So, they decided it would be best if Harry took Hermione the following night to one of the greenhouses that overlooked the lake. Harry intended on decorating it especially for the occasion.  
Since his first class was Care of Magical Creatures Harry asked Hagrid whether he could make sure that Professor Sprout did not enter the greenhouse he was planning to use until Sunday morning. Hagrid agreed and gave Harry a suspicious look. During the class they studied the magical properties of sunlight fireflies that gave off a dim red light and Ron suggested to Harry to use the fireflies as part of the decoration for Harry's special night.  
Next class was Herbology. During the rather boring lesson Harry ask for permission to go to the bathroom, once he was out the greenhouse the rest of the class was in, he went towards the greenhouse he planned to use and took most of the dangerous plants he spotted and placed them in the adjacent greenhouse. He then transferred all the singing orchids he could find to the special rendezvous point. He rejoined the class feeling optimistic about the upcoming night.  
Herbology class ended and Harry headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had remembered what Hermione had told him about Anastasia Fliedryn and how she had been studying Tropical Dancing Fairies in Brazil and he then thought what a nice addition that would be to the sunlight fireflies and the singing orchids.  
After the class ended Harry walked up to Professor Fliedryn, with whom he had gotten along pretty well since the beginning of the year.  
Anastasia Fliedryn was quite a beautiful woman, with grey eyes, platinum blonde hair and porcelain skin. She was radiant in an intimidating way, she was full of light, all the students agreed, there was no other way of putting it. She reminded everyone of a unicorn in an odd sort of way: calm, peaceful, wise and beautiful. "Professor, I've been told that you've studied tropical dancing fairies." "Yes that's right." She said flashing him a smile, she sometimes made Harry think of her as a sort of older sister, protecting but still capable of understanding what he was going through. "Well, I was wondering if you happened to have some?" Harry asked timidly "Yes, as a matter a fact I do.about three dozen" she answered "Why do you ask?" "Well, I would like to know, if it doesn't bother you, if I could borrow them for a night?" Harry couldn't believe what he had just asked her, he felt completely embarrassed, but he couldn't help thinking that Hermione was worth it.  
Professor Fliedryn looked at him, intrigued, she must have figured out what was going on, thought Harry as he saw a grin appear on her face. "I see you're up to something" she said mischievously, "well, I wouldn't normally do this but I guess it must be important for you. When do you need them?" "Tomorrow night." He answered, too embarrassed to look her straight in the eye. "All right, come and pick them tomorrow at 5pm. Run along now." She flashed him another smile.  
Harry nodded gratefully and gave her a big smile. He ran to the Gryffindor Tower where he and Ron had agreed to meet while everyone else was in the Great Hall eating lunch. Harry put Ron up to date on all his plans and they agreed on how Harry and Hermione would end up alone.  
Ron, Harry and Hermione would head off all together (supposedly) to Hogsmeade then Ron would say he forgot his money and then Harry would lead Hermione to the greenhouse. There he would see what happened.  
After afternoon classes and before dinner, Harry and Ron went to the greenhouse to spread rose petals all over the floor. Harry would the next day cast a twirling spell that would make all the petals fly around the room.  
Harry was feeling happy. Everything seemed to be turning out great. He just had to go get the fireflies and the fairies. Everything was perfect.  
Later that night Harry was ready to go to bed when he bumped into Hermione as she was coming out of her dormitory. She smiled at him and headed down the stairs. Harry smiled back but instead of entering his dormitory he looked from a corner to where Hermione. He watched her as she picked up a book and sat down by the fire to read.  
The flames flickered reflecting little sparks of light in Hermione's eyes. As he looked at her, trying to absorb every single detail about her he could, he kept thinking if only Hermione knew how much he loved her, how much he enjoyed watching her, how she was always with him in a certain way, how his entire being longed to be with her, how he suffered knowing he wasn't hers, how he would give up his life to kiss her, how bad he felt, having only been with her in his dreams.  
He reluctantly left the lovely sight to go to bed. Thinking that everything would be different within 24 hours. That Hermione would know. That he would know whether she loved him or not.  
  
Chapter 8: Harry's Plan  
  
Harry could barely sleep that night, he was extremely nervous, every second that went by seem to drain bit by bit, little by little every single ounce of bravery and confidence Harry had. He couldn't wait any longer for the sun to rise. He wanted to set free all the words he had so relentlessly tried to keep locked up within him.  
As daylight approached Harry could feel his heart begin to race in anticipation for the hours to come. He jumped out of bed and hurried to wake up Ron. Harry's sudden early riser's manner did not please Ron much since it was Saturday and he had been looking forward to sleeping in the previous night. Ron tried to sit up, rubbing his eyes looking at Harry amazed by the amount of energy that an upcoming date could produce. "Lovebirds!" he thought to himself while getting lazily out of bed to get dressed.  
Every passing hour seemed like an eternity for Harry. He had been in the Common Room since 7 am waiting for noon so he could go pick the tropical dancing fairies up from Professor Fliedryn's office and then carry on with the plan by going to Hagrid's cabin and taking some sunlight fireflies with him.  
The day went on, Harry felt more and more nervous, he was trembling and felt butterflies in his stomach. The thought of Hermione rejecting him was horrifying. Noon neared and Harry went to fetch Ron so they could finish arranging the last Greenhouse details. As they were leaving the Common Room through the Fat Lady's portrait Hermione shouted after them: "Harry! Ron! So we're all going to Hogsmeade tonight, aren't we?" "You bet!" exclaimed Harry letting a sly smile escape him. Ron just gave Harry a teasing look and then spoke: "We'll be here at 7: 30 don't forget." "Don't worry I'll be here." Hermione reassured them.  
Once having obtained the Fairies and fireflies Harry and Ron set off to the greenhouse. It was filled with singing orchids that made an ever so soft humming sound; it would certainly be beautiful once everything was ready. The two boys set the fireflies loose; they instantly started flying all over the plant-covered sight enjoying the orchid's presence. Harry then took out his wand focusing on the rose petals that covered the ground. "Ventus Baiularel!" he chanted.  
A soft white mist came out of the tip of his wand, slowly twirling and dancing, taking the rose petals with it creating small whirls of petals that waltzed their way across the room. "Brilliant!" said Ron admiring the spectacle. "You sure this is going to last long enough for her to see it?" "Yes," Harry answered, "It's supposed to last about twelve hours."  
Harry then faced the tropical dancing fairies, which were in their cage (which was more like a miniature ballet practice room). They were stretching, having being told that they would have to dance later on. Harry spoke to them: "As you know I have a friend coming later tonight and I want to thank you for being so kind as to dance for her." Harry told them in a grateful tone. "I too am looking forward to see you dance."  
The fairies, who had formed a line, dove at exactly the same time into a deep curtsy. Harry opened their miniature ballroom and watched in awe as they, one by one, came out of the caged twirling and dancing through the air. Seeing how the petals, the wind, the orchids, the fireflies and the fairies seemed to create a perfect melody, all in absolute harmony.  
The sun set and it was time for Harry to do what he had been preparing himself for since the beginning of the year. He went down the stairs leading to the Common Room, it was empty. He sat by the fire and waited for Ron and Hermione to come down. A few seconds later Hermione emerged from the staircase looking as beautiful as she ever had. Hermione looked positively breathtaking.  
As Harry saw her he seemed to have discovered an angel, waiting for someone to hold her and love her: an angel screaming out for love.  
Ron came down just at that instant and they all started for Hogsmeade. As according to plan Ron left them shortly afterwards claiming he had forgotten his money. It was just Harry and Hermione alone. They continued walking; sharing looks every once in a while. Everything was perfect; the moonlight bounced off Hermione's hair as it swayed with the wind making it impossible for Harry to take his eyes off her. It was getting cold and Harry saw Hermione shivered so he did what any boy would've done: he offered her his cloak and helped her put it on. They carried on walking, Harry slowly turning towards the greenhouses so Hermione would not notice too quickly that they weren't headed for Hogsmeade, which eventually she did. "Harry, where are we going? I'm pretty sure Hogsmeade isn't that way!" she said. "It's just that I want to show you something." Harry stretched out his hand so that Hermione could grab it. She hesitated for a moment then gave in.  
Harry led Hermione through the greenhouses to the one where he had prepared everything for Hermione's arrival. "This better be worth it, Mr. Potter!" teased Hermione  
  
Chapter 9: A Romantic Rendezvous  
  
Harry opened the greenhouse door and let Hermione go in before him. She was breathtaken, it seemed as though she were afraid to make any sudden moves that would alter the lovely sight. She looked around the greenhouse, starting to smile, admiring the little red light that hovered here and there, the dancing petals, the gorgeous orchids and of course the fairies that kept on dancing, since they reflected the moonlight they looked liked little sparks of white light dancing with the wind.  
Turning her head towards Harry she looked at him in a confused manner, waiting for him to say something and explain why he had taken her there. Harry understood this as his cue to begin the speech he had so often rehearsed inside his head. "Hermione I.You see.um." Harry took a deep breath and went on, hoping that the words would come out of his mouth, " I know you find all of this strange, but there's an explanation. I can't exactly explain how I feel" He turned to look at Hermione and saw that her full attention was on him, "Hermione, something happened at the beginning of the year, I'm not sure that I feel like I used to about you." Hermione looked completely taken by surprise.  
Embarrassed, Harry looked at his feet and stuttered the rest of his speech: "I-I know that I probably don't stand a chance." "Harry I." started Hermione "No, don't, I know what you're thinking and I."  
Harry was abruptly interrupted as Hermione pulled Harry over to her and gave him a soft kiss. Harry couldn't believe it. He couldn't figure out what to do, he had been wondering about Hermione's kiss for that he had never thought about what he would do if Hermione kissed him. Hermione now pulled away slightly "Don't underestimate yourself." She said with a grin.  
The shocked boy then leaned closer to Hermione and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a passionate kiss. The scene was exquisite, everything was in place and it seemed as though they were living a fairy tale. They gazed into each other's eyes and knew that there was nowhere else they'd rather be. "If you only knew how long I had been longing for that kiss" Harry told her while running his fingers through her hair. "Hermione, I love you." There, he had said it. Hermione turned bright red then a tear of joy streamed down her cheek. Harry wiped it off. "I love you too." She said making Harry feel like the luckiest guy in the world, " I always have."  
Hermione leaned against Harry's shoulder holding him tight. Harry kissed her forehead and held her tightly as well, not wanting to let go. He felt warmth run through his body, filling him with happiness. Every sad memory in his mind was chased away by her embrace. He had never felt any thing like it.  
They sat on a sofa Harry had put in a corner and enjoyed the show the fairies were presenting, holding each other, neither of them quite believing yet what was happening. They hugged, laughed and of course kissed throughout the evening and before they knew it 2 hours had gone my. It was time for them to head back to the school.  
They walked hand in hand toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Once they reached the dormitories they both turned to face each other. Harry took Hermione's hands in his. "I hope you had a good time." Said Harry shyly. "The best." Replied Hermione, " you outdid yourself." "Well, it was all worthwhile" Harry remarked as he leaned forward to give Hermione a kiss. "Goodnight." "Goodnight"  
Hermione went to her dormitory leaving Harry. How was he ever going to get some sleep? He had just had the most incredible night of his life. Harry decided to wait a little longer before going to bed. He went down to the Common Room and let thousands and thousands of new thoughts and emotions flow through him. Hermione's kiss had made him feel like a new person, all thoughts of Voldemort and Cedric's death were put on hold. He couldn't think about anything else but her and night they had just shared.  
  
Chapter 10: A Dream Come True  
  
The following morning Harry went down to the Common Room in search of Hermione only to find that she wasn't there. Harry spotted Ginny writing a letter in the corner and he walked toward her to ask her where he might find Hermione. "Ginny?"  
A spark lit up in the redhead's eyes as she saw who was speaking to her. "Yes?" "Do you know if Hermione's woken up yet?" Harry inquired  
Ginny's cheeks Harry then left Gryffindor Tower and went to the Owlery. He opened the door and walked inside looking for Hermione. She was turned towards the far end window rereading a letter she was about to send. Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist somehow knowing that if it was true that everyone had a soul mate Hermione was his and that he never wanted to let her go. Harry's embrace took Hermione by surprise. "Good morning" Harry whispered in her ear "Good morning" She replied with a wide smile on her face.  
Harry approached Hermione's face; he lingered close to her for a few seconds taking in all he could about her. He looked into her eyes and he drew slowly closer to her and gave her a passionate kiss. "Well! I now have something to look forward to every time I wake up!"  
They resumed their kiss. Once they were able to separate their lips they stood exactly where they were, not moving. Hermione was amazed at how with just one kiss she had fallen even more deeply in love with the boy that just until last night had been just one of her best friends. She couldn't blame herself, she thought, any girl who would've been in her situation, looking into those enigmatic eyes wouldn't have stood a single chance in resisting his charm. She was so glad that it had been her. The two teenagers stood each of them within the other's arms. They were both trapped in the other's hold and love.  
The couple left the Owlery after a few more kisses, hugs and embraces. They headed towards the Great Hall to have breakfast. Ron was already there with Neville and Seamus. They walked to where their friend was sitting and sat down side-by-side facing him. Seamus and Neville left since they had to serve detention with Flitwick for having accidentally hit him with a shrinking charm while they were joking around.  
Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other waiting for someone to speak. Finally it was Ron who eagerly broke the silence. "All right come out with it! Are you two officially lovebirds yet?" "Not so loud!" Hermione snapped at him seeing that several heads turned in their direction. "Sorry." Ron excused himself, "Well are you?"  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other, Harry remembered that he hadn't actually asked Hermione if she would be his girlfriend. For a moment panic struck him, he felt a sudden jolt in his stomach. He wasn't sure what to do.Should he say yes and risk making Hermione feel like she had no choice or should she say no and possibly hurt her? His insecurity went away when Hermione answered for him. "Yes." She smiled at Harry. Her eyes glowed; it was obvious that she was blissful.  
Harry felt it was a dream come true. "That's great, but I hope you guys won't forget completely about me!" said Ron. "Come on Ron, nothing would be the same without you!" Hermione cried, "anyway what about you? Have you set your heart on someone?"  
Ron blushed as he saw them staring at him, intrigued. "Well, there is someone." "Aha!" exclaimed Hermione, "And?" "Well, it's ridiculous, but." "Well, who is it?" asked Harry impatiently. "It's Lavender." Ron sighed not believing what he had just said.  
Ron had been interested in Lavender for some time although he had never admitted it. He didn't think that she would ever feel the same about him so he had given up hope since the very beginning.  
Harry and Hermione were astonished at Ron's revelation. "Well say something!" Ron pleaded. "This is great!" cried out Hermione. "Are you planning on telling her?" "I don't." Ron admitted. "What?!?" Harry couldn't understand.  
Ron proposed to drop the subject and left the Gryffindor table looking rather embarrassed and uneasy. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look silently agreeing that they had to help out Ron. Luckily enough something different and unexpected was about to happen at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 11: The Upcoming Celebration  
  
By Monday night Harry and Hermione had now both realized what had happened and had gotten through a very pleasant day knowing that the other one was near; both of them had agreed that it would be best if they kept their relationship as secret as possible since neither one of them wanted anybody interfering. Also Hermione didn't want Harry's fan club to start chasing her around angrily. She had already had her share of hateful glares and insults on behalf of the walking hormones the previous year when Rita Skeeter had published an article about her and her supposed romance with both Viktor Krum and Harry. Besides, they were in no rush for everyone to know, they were happy simply knowing they had each other.  
They were in the Great Hall waiting for dinner to be served when Professor Mcgonnagal addressed the students: "May I have your attention please? Now I would like every one to listen carefully.in honor of Professor Dumbledore's 50th year as Hogwarts' headmaster" the students cheered and applauded and Dumbledore rose and nodded gratefully at the students. Once every one settled down Professor Mcgonnagal resumed her speech. "A celebration will be held Saturday. This event will consist of a quidditch tournament during the day for which all students will be permitted to form teams and compete against other classmates." uproar in the Hall immediately followed this statement. The Professor continued, " The celebration will close with a ball that will take place between 7 o'clock in the evening to 1 o'clock in the morning." The Professor smiled, pleased at the excited students' faces.  
The students were filled with eagerness. They were anxiously awaiting the special day. They all went through dinner chatting incessantly about who they wanted to form a quidditch team with, what they were planning to where for the ball but what most troubled the mind of the majority of the students was with who they were going to go to the ball with.  
Ron of course did not escape this thought as he continuously kept glancing every once in a while at Lavender, secretly hoping that he would someday have the courage to ask her out. Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were sharing affectionate smiles and gazes.  
After Hermione finished her dinner she excused herself and walked out of the Great Hall expecting Harry to follow her out, which of course he did. He went to the staircases where Hermione was waiting for him leaving a thoughtful Ron behind. "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked "It's just that I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me?" he said putting his arms around Hermione's waist. "Well I'll have to check if I didn't have any other plans..." she said.  
Harry tried to look disappointed then spoke: "Well, then I'll see if any one else will go with me," Harry then turned around, as if to leave and stopped as Hermione held onto him. "In that case..." Hermione approached Harry and gave him a little kiss, " I'll go with you."  
Harry smiled and let Hermione give him another kiss. "What about your other previous engagements?" inquired Harry. "We'll just have to let them go."  
They laughed and then gave each other another loving kiss.  
That night everyone was in the Common Room forming quidditch teams and asking their love interests to go to the ball with them. Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Hermione, amazingly enough, would be playing quidditch together. Harry would be the seeker, Fred and George the beaters, Ron, Seamus and Hermione the chasers and Neville the keeper. They were all looking forward to seeing how well they did and hoped they would win the 700 gold galleons prize. Couples seemed to appear out of nowhere: Ginny and Colin would be going to the ball together as well as Neville and Susan Bones. Ron However didn't manage to gather enough courage to ask Lavender to the ball till Wednesday after Harry had been trying to get him to do it almost every waking hour of the day he wasn't with Hermione. So finally Ron went to Lavender and popped the question. Lavender said yes. Ron was extremely relieved and was talking non-stop about what he hoped would happen at the ball.  
Harry had had to turn down several invitations to the ball from a few girls. He felt bad for them but still didn't intend on going to the celebration with anyone other than Hermione. Hermione herself had received five invitations by different sixth or seventh year boys but had turned them down also. Since no one knew yet about their relationship this didn't bother them much.  
However unluckily enough one person had spotted the two lovers while they were kissing behind a statue in the hall. This person was none other than Malfoy. He wasn't at all happy to see the two of them so happily cuddling in each other's arms.  
He decided to ask someone special to the ball, not because he wanted to but because he had what appeared to be a brilliant idea to him. That person accepted, not knowing why Draco had asked her out.  
Before any one knew it the much-anticipated day had arrived and everyone was off to the quidditch field to enjoy the tournament and to celebrate Albus Dumbledore's anniversary as Hogwarts' Headmaster.  
  
Chapter 12: The Tournament  
  
The Hogwarts grounds were overflowing with students, teachers, parents and several guests from the ministry of magic. Everyone was merry; there wasn't a gloomy face in sight. There wasn't a single soul who wasn't looking forward to the Quidditch Tournament and of course the ball. All the teams had been training all week and were prepared to fight for the 700 gold galleons.  
Harry was quite impressed at Hermione's ability as a chaser; she was quick, smart and didn't let anyone get in her way. He just loved seeing her play. Ron wasn't a bad player either and they all felt optimistic about their winning possibilities.  
Before the Tournament began Dumbledore addressed all the attendants and thanked them for their presence. He wished all the players luck and gave permission for the event to begin.  
First off was a Hufflepuff team of first year students against a team of first and second year Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs received a humiliating defeat having lost 30 to 250  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Neville and Seamus had made it to the finals after having beaten a team of Ravenclaws, two of Hufflepuffs and another of Slytherins. Their opponents would be none other than Malfoy and six other Slytherins, four of which were in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  
The moment of truth came and they all walked into the field to face their last opponent. Madam Hooch stepped into the field, released the snitch, the bludgers and tossed the quaffle into the air. All six chasers sped towards it as Fred, George and the other team's beaters went to handle the bludgers.  
Harry watched as the quaffle went from Ron to Seamus, then a Slytherin took it away. Hermione chased after him and retrieved the ball, sending it back to Ron who scored ten points in their favor.  
The quaffle then passed to the other teams hands, they neared the hoops and shot, Neville was too late to stop it and ten pints went to Slytherin. The game went on for a half hour more the scores read: Gryffindor 60, Slytherin 120. Harry knew he had to catch the snitch soon, his friends were getting weary and the team of Slytherins was scoring every two minutes. It was then that Harry saw a little golden flash halfway across the field from him. He moved closer, trying not to make any sudden movements that would make Malfoy know he had seen the snitch until he was close enough. When he was a little closer he went after it. Malfoy immediately followed imitating Potter's every move. Harry dove towards the ground and pulled back up just when he was inches from the floor in an attempt to loose Malfoy but he resisted. They circled the field shoving each other out of the way. The crowed roared with cheers of excitement. The snitch went through the crowd parting it before the two seekers rushed on their brooms through the stands. They went back up high in the air, knowing that it was up to their speed if they caught the snitch or not, they knew they wouldn't be able to shake the other off.  
Malfoy turned to Harry and shouted out to him: "Come on Potter! Is that all you've got? I'm getting bored!"  
It was just at that minute that a bludger sent by George knocked Malfoy of his broom. Harry saw this as his opportunity to go for the snitch and he seized it. He dove and went in search of the snitch and within only a few seconds the snitch was within his grasp, he leaned forward and caught it. They had won the Game. A voice rang throughout the field. "Ronald, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are this tournament's victors! Defeating their challengers 210 to 120! Congratulations!"  
Harry got back to the ground to congratulate his teammates only to find that Hermione was lying on the ground; Malfoy had taken her down with him during his fall. Harry rushed to her side and grabbed her hand; he called out her name hoping that it would have some effect, after a few seconds she woke up. She clumsily got to her feet and used Harry's arms to keep her balance. Harry was glad to see that she was ok and forgetting all about the people around them he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fervently. The stands broke out in cheers, whistles and applause.  
All of a sudden the couple remembered where they were and broke their moment of affection. They turned to look at the excited crowd and blushed. Fortunately Dumbledore began to speak, making all those who were present take their focus off the young teenagers. "I would like to congratulate you for having won the tournament and the 700 galleon prize. It was indeed an extraordinary display of talent, speed and strategy. I am very proud to have such admirable young people here at Hogwarts. Now ladies and gentlemen let's give this team of winners a round of applause!" The crowd once again cheered at the victorious Gryffindors.  
The seven teammates went up to the top stand where Dumbledore was waiting with their prize.  
On their way back to Gryffindor Tower to change out of their Quidditch robes the winners ran into Malfoy who didn't seem at all content. "Enjoy your victory while you can Potter, It'll all be over soon!" Draco warned.  
But Harry and the rest of them just ignored him; they were in too much of a good mood to pay attention to Malfoy's insults. Harry all of a sudden remembered the prediction that Professor Trelawney had made warning him, telling him that something bad would happen just when he thought everything was going right. He then told himself that only 2% of Professor Trelawney's predictions ever came true, and that it could all be linked to chance. Besides, he now had something else to look forward to: that night's ball.  
  
Chapter 13: Dumbledore's Ball  
  
The Tournament was over and it was now time to prepare for the much- expected Ball. Chaos came over Gryffindor Tower; girls were running up and down the stairs searching for their friends to ask them how they looked and how they should fix their makeup and hair. The boys didn't escape the vanity frenzy; they were up in their dormitories asking each other for advice on how to woo their dates and hopefully steal a few kisses.  
Harry sat on his bed, already dressed up for the occasion in dark green robes. This color suited him well since his pale skin, black hair and green eyes contrasted with the color very favorably. He watched as Ron paced back and forth in the room rehearsing several lines that he planned to use later on that night with Lavender. He was wearing deep red robes that he had picked this time to his liking. For the previous ball he had been forced to wear what he thought were the tackiest second-hand robes he had ever seen. So this year, having had full confidence in their quidditch abilities he had taken up a loan for one hundred Florins earlier that week to have his robe for the special occasion specifically made to his taste. He corresponded all week with the Hogsmeade tailor to make sure that his robe was a stylish one.  
Harry glanced at his watch; it was a quarter to 7. It was time for him and Ron to go down to the Common Room to escort their dates to ball. They entered the Common Room and saw a pale-faced anxious looking Colin nervously glancing at his watch as he waited for Ginny. The three boys didn't say a word as they all stood staring attentively at the staircase that led up to the girls' dormitory.  
Ginny was the first to come down. She looked magnificent; her hair was let loosed and had lightly curled; her dress was ruby red with a little hint of orange whenever the light bounced off the gown. Colin's white face turned into a vivid pink as Ginny walked towards him. Ron looked at Ginny amazed at how much she had grown and how beautiful she had turned out to be. He barely recognized his little sister. Harry also thought that she looked stunning and felt a little uncomfortable remembering how Ginny had had a crush on him since she'd arrived to the school, but he couldn't help it, Ginny and him just weren't meant to be. Colin offered Ginny his arm and they both walked out of Gryffindor Tower.  
A few more minutes went by and then Lavender appeared. She was wearing a light pink gown with embroidering on the bottom; over her shoulders was a magenta scarf that made her fine complexion show off. Ron took a few steps towards her and, as Colin had done earlier, offered her his arm before they left for the ball. Ron discretely turned to Harry before leaving the Common Room and gave him a "Here goes!" look. Harry encouraged his friend by giving him "two thumbs up".  
Harry was alone in the Common Room waiting impatiently for Hermione to come down. Harry glanced again at his watch: it was 6: 55 pm. He turned to the staircase and felt his heart race as Hermione gracefully descended the stone steps. She was showing off a glorious strapless midnight blue gown, tastefully complementing it with a sapphire encrusted necklace and its matching earrings; her thick curls had been tamed and were now gentle wavy strands of hair that fell enchantingly onto her shoulders delicately held back by a silver clip in the shape of a butterfly. Harry found her absolutely captivating.  
The mesmerized fifteen-year old's eyes followed the exquisite splendor of her beauty. The two drew nearer until they found themselves within the other's reach. They moved closer to each other and shared an amorous kiss. "You look absolutely breathtaking," Complimented Harry. "And you look marvelously handsome." Said Hermione with a spark in her eye.  
They gave each other another tender kiss then left Gryffindor Tower.  
A large amount of students overflowed the entrance to the Great Hall. Once they were able to break through the multitude of young wizards and witches the couple went to take a look around the splendidly decorated hall. The ceiling, which reflected the night sky, was showing a marvelous sight of shooting stars speeding across the sky. Star-shaped silver candles floated above the dancing and celebrating crowd. Among the special guests were Cornelius Fudge and the "Which Witch is which?" duet, a duet made up of two twins, animating the ball by playing cheerful music and a romantic ballad every now and then. Everything was in silver, blue and white tones giving to the ball a celestial touch.  
Among the couples Harry and Hermione were able to spot were Fred and George each of them playing practical jokes on others with their dates, Lavender and Ron seemed to be having a good time as Lavender tried to teach Ron how to dance, Colin and Ginny were in deep conversation at one of the tables that had been placed around the dance floor, and Neville was looking at Susan Bones attentively as she talked about her life and how she had grown up. There were also some strange couples that had particularly impressed most of the people present such as Professor Snape and Professor Fliedryn who were laughing heartily at the far end of the Hall. It was a weird sight as Snape wasn't particularly attractive and Anastasia (as the students now called her) was a most beautiful woman.  
However Harry had been deeply disturbed, as he had turned to look what couples were making way into the room and spotted Cho Chang walking alongside none other than Malfoy. Malfoy! He thought to himself not knowing why he and Cho had gone together. Harry greatly esteemed Cho but the feelings he had had for her were gone, and he worried about Malfoy's intentions. Still, it could be possible that Malfoy really likes Cho, he told himself hopefully. He looked at Hermione, who had her eyes fixed on the unexpected couple, then she glanced at Harry and Harry saw a hint of insecurity in her gaze. He could tell she was wondering if Harry still had feelings for Cho; she was immediately relieved by a kiss Harry gave her at that moment.  
As Hermione had expected, since the discovery of her relationship with Harry, many brokenhearted girls glared at them as they passed. Nevertheless many people had congratulated them and told them that it was wonderful news. They danced for a while before sitting down to have something to drink. The both of them were having a great time. They talked with Ron and Lavender for a few moments but Lavender seemed to be wanting a little more privacy with Ron and took him away. Harry and Hermione then felt the need to be by themselves also. Harry stood up, went around the table and reached out his hand, which Hermione took gently in hers. She got up from her chair and followed Harry through the crowd and out to the Hogwarts Gardens.  
  
Chapter 14: In the Gardens  
  
The two of them walked hand in hand as they searched for a more quiet spot where they could be together, however this was rather impossible as most of the couples that had gone to the ball apparently had also preferred the tranquility of the gardens to the happenings of the ball going on inside. Among these couples were Fred and his date who seemed very busy; Snape and Professor Fliedryn were flirting heartily by a rosebush and as incredible as it may seem, on a bench, were Ron and Lavender, each one wrapped in the other's arms, kissing intensely. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron then at Lavender, then back at Ron and finally at each other in disbelief. They just smiled and Harry asked: "Ain't love grand?" "The best!" Hermione whispered pulling Harry closer to her and giving him a gentle kiss.  
They continued to make their way through the garden until they found a beautiful fountain. They sat down and Hermione let Harry envelop her in his arms affectionately. They gazed at the stars, holding on tightly to the other. All they needed was there. Suddenly the couple was startled as George jumped into their private little hiding spot. "Caught you!"  
Hermione jumped to her feet, shocked to see him and too angry and surprised to pay any attention to what she was doing. She was about to yell at George but he spoke before she could. "I think that it would be safer for all of us if you shifted your attention back to where it was!" he laughed pointing his finger at the fountain.  
It took Hermione a few seconds before realizing that he was pointing at Harry. She turned around and saw him stepping out of the fountain. She immediately ran to him with a guilty face. She looked to where George had been standing but he was no longer there. Pushing aside her anger she turned once more to the soaked boy. "That's just great!" he muttered taking a look at his drenched robes! Hermione smiled embarrassedly, " I'm so sorry! That was stupid of me! Are you all right?" She let a discreet giggle escape her. "No." Harry replied sounding rather annoyed, he paused a moment for effect then broke out in laughter.  
Hermione was relieved, but before she knew it Harry had grabbed her and was covering her with playful kisses. She played along trying to brake free of his grip, to resist his persistency. He relentlessly pulled her towards him. She found him all too alluring and eventually gave in and she too began to kiss him. After a few wonderful minutes Hermione spoke, still with Harry's arms around her: "I'm soaked!" "Oh, that's not so bad! You look good wet!" He grinned and gave Hermione a mischievous look.  
They were about to resume their previous activities when they saw Cho Chang run by with tears streaming down her cheeks. Despite her fear of Harry liking Cho she felt badly for her and overcame her jealousy to tell Harry that they should go see how she was. Harry asked her if she was sure, Hermione said that she was. They gave each other a final kiss and then began their search for the upset teenager.  
Finally, they found her sitting on a bench, her eyes red, still bearing proof of her spilled tears. Hermione approached her, Harry stood behind her with a hand on her back reassuring her with his presence. "Are you all right? What happened?"  
The troubled girl looked up at Hermione, quickly glancing at Harry. "Yes, it's just.Draco." "What did he do to you?" "He used me! That idiot used me!" "What did he do exactly?"  
Hermione waited in vain for Cho's reply, she was crying once again and didn't seem to want to talk about it. Hermione then pulled Harry to a nearby rosebush where Cho couldn't hear them. "Harry you stay here with Cho while I go find Malfoy." "No! I don't want him to hurt you, I'd rather dir than see you sad." "Look, don't worry, I can handle myself you know? Besides, you know Cho better. Try to cheer her up." She gave him a big kiss on the lips, "I love you."  
And before Harry could stop her she was gone.  
  
Chapter 15: Revelations  
  
Harry was afraid of what would happen, he felt uneasy. He wanted to go with Hermione, to protect her. He didn't want to protect her because he thought her weak, but rather because he had promised himself, ever since he had arrived to Hogwarts, that he wouldn't loose anyone he cared about ever again. He wasn't willing to break that promise. "Cho," he said, "I'm going to go look for Hermione; she went looking for Malfoy." "Okay, I'll just stay here a while longer." She turned to look at the ground, and then opened her mouth as if to speak but didn't go through with it.  
Harry began to walk away when he heard Cho call out his name. "Yes?" "Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and Hermione." A tear ran down her cheek, " I'm glad that you have found someone and I know that I shouldn't say this but I might as well just say it." "What is it?" Harry asked her with a hint of impatience in his voice. "It's just that.I'm sorry." "For what?" "For not having paid attention to you sooner." "What?" Harry wasn't sure what he was hearing. "For having waited until you were involved with someone to notice what a valuable person you are." Cho walked towards the awe-struck boy, he took a step back as if afraid of her. " For having let you go." "Look, Cho, I." "I've been rather sad since the beginning of the year. Do you think that someday you will be able to care for me again?" She leaned over towards Harry. "Cho, I love Hermione." Harry said narrowly avoiding her kiss. "I do care about you but not like I used to. I'm sorry." "But Harry, I love you!"  
Cho stared at him and then tried to give Harry another kiss, he avoided as he had done the last one. "But I love Hermione." Harry left the disappointed girl by herself. A thousand thoughts ran through Harry's mind. He was sure that if Cho had told him that she loved him last year he would've immediately accepted her kiss, but that's not what he wanted anymore. Hermione was the only girl for him; he knew that now. He felt bad for Cho; after all he had been in the same position as she was. Harry ran through the moonlit gardens, searching for Hermione. He looked everywhere, thinking about what was happening, if Malfoy had hurt her, if she was well. He couldn't breathe; his heart was racing. He needed to find Hermione. He needed to talk to her. He needed her. He felt an overwhelming sense of panic fill his body. He didn't know what was happening, he just had a feeling that something wasn't right. He continued running as fast as he could, until a noise behind a rosebush made him stop. His heart started beating faster; he could tell it was Hermione. He took a look behind the rosebush. He couldn't believe it. He felt his cheeks burn; his blood was boiling. Anger now took panic's place. He didn't want to believe what was happening, but the obviousness of the truth hit him like a slap across the face. What was happening was real. The damage was done.  
  
Chapter 16: Behind the Rosebush  
  
Hermione spotted Harry. She broke free of the passionate kiss that had shocked Harry. She turned to look at whom she was kissing, then back at Harry. Tears began to streamed down her face. She looked into Harry's eyes not knowing what to say. She was speechless. She took a step toward him, still not realizing what had happened. She stretched out her hand to touch Harry's face, but he stepped back, disgust filling his eyes.  
The boy Hermione turned around. A triumphant smile was on his face; pure cruelty was in his eyes. It was Malfoy. "Do you mind Potter? We were having a pretty good time. Weren't we sweetheart?" He grabbed Hermione by the waist harshly pulling her closer to him and gave her a forceful kiss. She tried to push him away but was too slow. As he kissed her more tears came out of her eyes.  
Harry turned away, not being able to bear the pain of seeing Hermione's lips meet Draco's. He stayed still. His limbs felt numb and lightheaded, like he felt when he was dreaming about the dementors. Something was pressing against his chest; the air wasn't passing into his lungs. Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry! Please, forgive me! I-I don't know what happened! I swear I didn't know what I was doing! I." "Let go of me." "Harry please.I love you! Please don't leave me!" "This was an extraordinary display of your feelings for me! You really shouldn't have gone through all that trouble!"  
Hermione was sobbing, pleading Harry not to go. She wanted to say so many things that no sound came out of her mouth. She didn't know what had happened, she had only seen Malfoy's face pressed against hers, his lips kissing her and his hands hurting her back and sides once Harry had arrived, but he didn't know that. She wanted to try to explain, but the events were still so blurry inside her mind. "You know Hermione I thought you had a little more respect for yourself than that!" Harry fixed his eyes on Malfoy. "Feeling a bit touchy aren't we Potter?"  
Harry scolded at him. He glanced at Hermione then left. He was raging. Hermione and Malfoy? Malfoy! He walked through the garden, not knowing where he was going. After a few minutes he found himself pacing towards the edge of the Lake. His legs were heavy and he felt so tired. He let himself fall down to his knees and then sat down on the ground, forgetting all about his wet robes and Cho's words. Hermione was the only thing on his mind. He glanced at the nearby greenhouse where he and Hermione had first admitted their love to each other. Some love! He thought to himself. He searched inside his head, reviewing everything that had happened, searching for someone to blame. He tried to blame Malfoy, but he knew that nothing better could be expected from Draco. Draco only lived to displease as many people as possible. Hermione had lied and he had believed her. He had toyed with his feelings. Hadn't he given her enough? Hadn't he been good enough? A thousand voices were in his head, all shouting and arguing. His head began to ache.  
Hours passed by, the sun rose. Harry had been sleeping on the damp earth before the sunlight woke him. For a moment he thought that it had all been a bad dream, that everything was right. But it wasn't so. He let the sun warm his numb body for a few minutes; he got up and started for Gryffindor Tower against his will. He made his way through the hallways, thinking about how he was going to face this. He would've preferred not to but he still kept on walking. The Fat Lady portrait opened, letting Harry in. An exhausted Harry headed for the stairs but suddenly stopped. Hermione was asleep on a couch in the corner. She seemed so peaceful, she didn't seem at all like the kind of person Harry had seen last night. Harry was torn between hatred and longing. He took a few steps towards the sleeping girl. Her eyes were puffy and she was still wearing her once magnificent gown that was now filthy and torn at the bottom. The desire Harry felt to kiss her was driven away by the image of Hermione and Malfoy. To him she had changed once more, she was neither the Hermione he had been friends with nor the Hermione who had loved him back. She was now someone he didn't recognize; she was a stranger. Hermione moved and Harry reminded himself that she could wake up any minute. He reluctantly turned away and continued his way to the stairs. "Harry?" Hermione had woken up. "Let's not talk right now ok? Let's just leave things the way they are."  
Harry didn't turn to look at Hermione and went up to his dormitory. Hermione was left alone. She cried as Harry walked away. She knew that she had hurt him deeply and she felt terrible. She still couldn't make out what had exactly happened. She didn't remember anything between the time she went looking for Malfoy to when Harry walked in on them. After Harry had left the previous night Malfoy simply gave her another kiss and smiled maliciously at her. She stared at her bruised arms, her entire body was in pain, and still what hurt her the most was Harry's absence. All the wonderful moments they had lived together were just a memory.  
She ran to her dormitory and fell onto her bed. She put the covers over her face and silently cried herself to sleep.  
  
Chapter 17: The Next Day  
  
An anxious Ron made his way to Harry's bed to wake his friend up. The curtains were up so Ron poked his head in between them. He saw his sleeping friend and eagerly stretched out his hand to grab Harry's shoulder and shook him hastily. "Harry wake up! I've got loads to tell you! Lavender and I are going out together! Can you believe it?!?" Harry reluctantly opened his eyes and tried to congratulate his excited friend the best he could but he was in no mood to celebrate other people's romantic achievements. "That's great, congratulations." He said unenthusiastically "I know! I never thought she would ever turn to look twice at a guy like me! But I mean WOW! She's really something isn't she?" He was about to go on but paused when he saw Harry's miserable look. "What's wrong Harry?" Harry didn't respond. "What is it? What happened?" Ron waited for a few moments but Harry fixed his eyes on the curtains around his bed and refused to speak. Ron insisted " Come on Harry, tell me what happened." Harry put on an angry look, "Why don't you go ask Hermione?"  
Ron watched as Harry turned his back to him and went back to sleep. He decided to follow his friend's indications and went looking for Hermione, putting his happiness aside. He opened the door of the girls' dormitory and tiptoed across the room to Hermione's bed. He saw that she too had her curtains up and opened them slightly in order to be able to speak to her. She was hugging her pillow, her eyes were puffy and red, it hurt him to see his two best friends in that condition. He sat down beside her and leaned towards her as he shook her gently. "'Mione?"  
He saw the girl shift slowly. "Hermione wake up." He said in a soft whisper.  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ron. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
Hermione's eyes threatened to cry, Ron leaned closer and gave her a big comforting hug. "Come on, let's go down to the Common Room so you can tell me." He suggested  
She silently agreed and grabbed her slippers and followed Ron down the stairs. They both sat down by the fire and Ron repeated his question. "It's over." Hermione said, her voice breaking and tears coming out of her eyes.  
Ron was about to comfort her once more but she continued to speak, fighting off the sobs. "It's all my fault, I don't know what happened. She was crying, he had made her cry, so I went after him and then my mind went blank.All of a sudden he was on me, hurting me, touching me and.Harry saw.I tried to make out what had happened but I was so confused, I still am.He doesn't know what happened." "Who touched you?" He said, anger flaring in his eyes, "Who hurt you?" Hermione let a few more tears escape her eyes before answering: "Malfoy"  
She sobbed frantically. Ron comforted her by giving her some butterbeer and telling her that it would all be all right. Ron was steaming mad, he believed Hermione and didn't think her capable of doing something that horrible. He left Hermione back at her dormitory and looked in on her every hour or so as she slept through the day. Ron didn't know what to do, he didn't want to divide his time between Harry and Hermione, he wanted to be with the both of them. There had to be an explanation. He thought of who would be able to tell him what happened: Malfoy.  
Ron made his way angrily towards the boys' dormitory and seeing that Harry was asleep, opened his trunk and took out the Marauders Map. He raced down the staircase and walked out of the Common Room. He opened the map and said the incantation for it to reveal what the location of everyone in Hogwarts was. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"  
He studied the little dots that traveled up and down the map. He then saw that two floors up, at the left hand corridor was Malfoy. He paced rapidly, closing in on Malfoy, he caught sight of him flirting with some girl. "Off to your next victim I see!" "Weasley do you mind?" "What did you do to Hermione?"  
The other girl gave Draco a disgusted look "I thought you said it was just a rumor!" She ran off looking offended. Draco snickered after her and then turned to Ron. "What did you do to her?" "I think that what you mean is what did she do to me." An evil smirk was on his face, "I was simply out taking a walk in the gardens last night and she came up to me and started kissing me, I of course played along, I mean she may be a mudblood but she does know how to please a guy!" "Take that back!" "No!" Seeing Ron's rage he continued, " She certainly tastes good also." "I don't believe a word you're saying Malfoy and believe me you'll pay for what you've done!"  
Ron reached for his wand but saw out of the corner of his eye that Snape was approaching them. He then reluctantly put it back where it was. "Is there a problem gentlemen?" Snape inquired "No." said Ron, giving Malfoy an angry glare before walking away.  
Ron hadn't believed a single word that had come out of Malfoy's mouth and was determined to prove that Hermione hadn't kissed Malfoy out of her own free will. He went back to his dormitory and woke Harry once again to tell him what had just happened. Harry however wasn't prepared to accept Ron's theory.  
That evening Ron was in the Common Room trying to figure out a way to make his two best friends get back together when Lavender came up to him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey" "Hi" "What's wrong?" "It's just Harry and Hermione." "What about them?" "They had this big fight but I'm sure that neither one of them did anything wrong, it was just a misunderstanding."  
Lavender walked around the chair Ron was sitting in and let herself down on his lap, her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and gave him a soft comforting kiss. "Don't worry, sooner or later one of them will see that they should've never split up and then they will get back together." "But..." "But nothing!" She gave him another quick kiss " You shouldn't interfere, promise me that you won't" She leaned closer and lingered along his lips, waiting for his response. "All right" Ron gave into her kiss.  
  
Chapter 18: Drifting Apart  
  
It was a Monday morning and Harry was having breakfast, watching as Ron and Lavender shared kisses and giggles. He rolled his eyes at the sight but still let a little half-jealous half-glad grin escape him.  
Eight weeks had passed by since the awful incident and neither Harry nor Hermione had spoken to each other, they avoided the other as much as they could. They had both been through a considerable grieving period that had had consequences in both. Hermione had stopped eating and going to class for about a week and Harry was in the Quidditch field every waking hour of the day he wasn't in class, he would spend hours practicing until he would be too tired to even speak.  
Ron was hurt by their attitude because the trio they had once been was dying. He had found refuge in Lavender and was now certain that he loved her and that she loved him back. The time the three of them spent together was almost non-existent and Ron found himself split between the two, planning ahead what days he would be with Hermione and what days he would be with Harry. He wanted to help them get back together or at least be able to speak to each other but he had promised Lavender he would not interfere and he meant to keep that promise.  
Eventually, in time, they were able to have a laugh from time to time, but never all of them together, it was done separately. Though it was never the same.  
Hermione still missed Harry's scent, his silly faces and tender kisses. Harry missed Hermione's scent and her cute know-it-all grins. In one of their many desperate attempts to forget the moments they had lived together the two ended up dating different people, relentlessly trying to find what they had lost with someone new.  
Harry had dated Parvati but didn't hold on for long and they broke up three days into the relationship. He then dated a fourth year Ravenclaw and even a Third-year Slytherin but didn't last more than four days with either of them.  
Harry looked up from his plate and saw Ron giving Lavender yet another kiss. He didn't want to be the third wheel so he got up and left the happy couple at the table. How many kisses can you give someone in the measure of a day? He silently asked himself. The answer was not unknown to him since he and Hermione had been capable of matching and even surpassing the number of kisses that Ron and his girlfriend were giving each other. He confessed to himself how much he missed Hermione but did not allow himself to even think about the possibility of the two of them getting back together. She had wounded him deeply and even though Ron had many times suggested that something was behind Hermione's actions Harry had refused to believe it. He had seen Hermione and Draco kissing with his own eyes.  
He made his way around a corner still clinging to the thought of Hermione's betrayal. He was so distracted that he didn't see the two people that were heading the opposite way he was. He bumped into on of them and knocked over the books that person was carrying. He immediately got down on his knees to pick the books up and so did the other student. Harry quickly looked up to see who it was and to apologize. He froze for a moment and quickly got up handing the person the books he had retrieved before walking away.  
It had been Hermione along with her new boyfriend Charles, a seventh- year Hufflepuff. He had always had a crush on Hermione and took advantage of Harry and Hermione's breakup to become her friend and later on her boyfriend. They had already been dating for three weeks and Harry was furious.  
Hurrying his way towards Gryffindor Tower to get his Transfiguration book he accidentally knocked a girl over. He seemed to be extremely accident-prone lately. He helped the girl up and was glad to see that it was Cho and that she was all right. "I'm soooo sorry! That was clumsy of me." "Yeah it was." She said as she dusted herself off and examined her robe which had a small tear "But no harm done." "I'm really sorry. Are you sure you're all right?" Harry felt really guilty. "I'll live" she replied in a tone that made Harry understand that nothing had happened. "But you have to make it up to me," She began in a playful tone, "I mean now I have to go change." Harry blushed "All right, what is my penalty?" he winced, playing along. "You have to escort me to my tower and wait until I get changed and then accompany me to my Potions class." She said trying to sound rigid. "All right, if that's the verdict." He offered her his arm, which she took willingly.  
He and Cho had been hanging out a lot lately and were growing to be good friends. He enjoyed her company, it was one of the small comforts he had left. Her secrets she had revealed to him on the night of the ball had been avoided. He didn't want her to think that he wanted anything more than a friendship with her and had made it clear on several occasions. "So why were you rushing so mindlessly around?" Asked the Ravenclaw seeker. "Nothing, I just.er" "You ran into Hermione didn't you?" "Yeah, she was with Charles. I know it's silly of me to be jealous but I can't help it. I guess something inside me doesn't want to give her up." "Look Harry, I understand that you care so much about Hermione but don't you think it's time to let go? You have to let it go, it'll only keep on hurting you if you cling to it." "I know, it's just that it's hard." "I know," Cho paused and turned to look at him, "There are many other people you could easily be happy with." "You really think so?"  
Cho took a step closer towards Harry and took his hands. She pulled him gently towards him. "Cho, you know I don't want to ruin our friendship. You know I still love Hermione."  
Cho continued to pull him closer to her. "I know, but don't you think it's worth a shot?"  
Harry debated what he was doing in his mind. He still loved Hermione but he had to get over her. She had. He studied the opportunity that had presented itself and remembered how much he had once liked Cho; maybe he could be able to feel that way about her again. The opportunity to try to forget Hermione was in front of him. He seized it.  
He bent slowly forward until his lips met Cho's. They pressed their lips together and began a slow and tender kiss. Harry liked it but still it didn't have the effect that Hermione's kisses had.  
Cho looked up and smiled at him, then went back to kiss him again. Harry hesitantly followed her lead until an image of Hermione and Charles flashed in his mind. His kiss became more passionate and desperate. Cho picked up quickly, showing no signs of objection. They slowly pulled apart. "I have to get to class." Harry said unsure of himself. "I'll see you at lunch?" Cho asked full of confidence, making it hard for Harry to refuse so he wouldn't hurt her feelings.  
They went their separate ways. Harry felt completely guilty, he has just used Cho, all out of jealousy for Hermione, and now she was going to think that he wanted to go out with her. He didn't think it would be so bad but all he wanted was to be with Hermione. But now the whole school would find out before the second class was over and he couldn't humiliate Cho telling her that he preferred having her as a friend. He had to face the consequences of his actions. He would have to go out with Cho.  
  
Chapter 19: Second Thoughts  
  
Harry had to face the consequences of his actions and he did. From that day on he and Cho began dating. Harry had planed at first to not allow the relationship to last long, but after some time he realized that dating her wasn't that bad. He also had to admit that part of the reason why he held onto his relationship with Cho was because Hermione still hadn't broken up with her boyfriend. He missed her so much and couldn't stand the fact that someone else had taken his place. He couldn't stand the fact that maybe Hermione thought Charles loved her more than Harry did. Harry couldn't stand the thought of Hermione loving Charles.  
Thousands of thoughts like these ran through Harry's head as he unenthusiastically played with his food. "I'll see you later!" Harry looked up to see Lavender depart the Great Hall shortly after giving Ron a kiss. "Bye!" Ron replied, drunk on love. "Hey Harry." "Hey." Harry grumbled. "Still thinking about Hermione?" "Am I that obvious?" "No, I'm psychic!" Harry grinned, he was glad Ron was still there to cheer him up. "Come on Harry. You have to get over it." "I know, it's just that I've been thinking about her a lot lately," not being able to hold back his curiosity he asked something he had been dying to know to Ron, "Is.How is she?" "Heartbroken." "Why?" "Don't be an idiot! Because of you of course! She not only lost her boyfriend but also one of her best friends!" "She brought it upon herself!" "Harry I've told you a dozen times, I don't think she did it out of her own free will, something happened." "Yeah, she made out with Malfoy." "Look, you have to trust me.and besides, do you honestly believe that Hermione would do something like that knowing that the consequences would make her miserable?" Harry did not answer although he knew Ron was right. "Just give her a chance." "If I talk to her now she may probably just push me away and I don't really believe your theory." "Would you be willing to find out whether I'm right or wrong?" "I guess." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Look, I promised Lavender not to interfere between you and Hermione so I never told you what I had planned for you to find out exactly what happened that night at the ball." "Go on, I'm listening." "Veritaserum! Use it on Malfoy! Then you'll find out for sure what happened!" Harry could not believe he hadn't thought about that before. "Where would I get it?" "In Snape's office of course." "What if Malfoy tells me it was Hermione who went after him?" "What if he tells you she didn't? It's worth knowing either way." "I'll think about it."  
Harry picked up his books and left the table. He hadn't thought lately about finding out what had happened, he just knew he had lost her. Ron's words were racing across his mind. It wasn't a bad plan; it was easy and effective.  
The day went by and with every passing second Harry grew more and more convinced that Ron was a genius. Thousands of feelings came back to him. He felt like he had before he had begun to date Hermione. Maybe Ron was right, maybe something terrible had happened. A smile spread across his face, he was going to find out the truth, it didn't matter whether it was good or bad, his doubts would be erased.  
Harry was in his bed, imagining what would happen if Ron were right. He abruptly sat up.Cho! What would happen between him and Cho? It was obvious that if Hermione was innocent, he wouldn't think twice about leaving Cho, but it felt wrong to be inquiring Malfoy about the reason Harry and his ex-girlfriend broke up behind Cho's back while she believed that Harry was growing to love her. He sighed as he realized what had to be done.  
  
He closed his eyes, and let himself fall asleep.  
  
Chapter 20: Goodbye  
  
It was the Saturday before they all left Hogwarts for the summer and Harry still hadn't come up with the courage to break up with Cho. She had been so excited lately, talking all the time about how Harry should go over to her house during the summer. She was practically already planning their next four years together. Harry didn't want to cause her any pain, he didn't love her, but he had learned to care about her.  
  
However, if he didn't break up with Cho, he would never be able to be with Hermione, if she wanted to be with him also that is. He looked out his window, searching for an answer to his problems.  
  
A pair of female hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. It was Cho; she leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. Harry put his hands on her hips and softly pushed her away from him, this was too duplicitous.  
  
"What is it?" Cho asked as she attempted to give him another kiss, which Harry refused. "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Cho, I-I.there's something.ugh" he took a deep breath and was about to speak but Cho interrupted.  
  
"I know what it is, it's Hermione isn't it?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry was afraid that he had been too obvious.  
  
"I," she too inhaled deeply, containing the tears that rose up to her eyes, "I overheard you and Ron talking the other day, and I hoped that you would just give up on her, but you've been acting so strange, it's like everything is going just the way I want it, except for you. You seem so distant, and I didn't want to see it at first, but it's clear that it's not because of me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"Because I was scared, scared to chase you away." She sat down next to Harry and let a couple of tears stream down her face, Harry took her into his arms.  
  
"Cho, I'm so sorry."  
  
"You're going to go through with it aren't you?"  
  
Harry nodded as he let out a sigh. Cho approached his face and gave him a loving kiss on the corner of his mouth. She got up and walked towards the doorway. Once she reached it she turned around to look at Harry.  
  
"Goodbye Harry. Whatever happens, I want you to know that I'll always love you."  
  
Ron came in immediately after Cho's departure; he saw Harry's expression and realized what had happened.  
  
"Did you guys."  
  
"Yeah." Put his hands over his face.  
  
"It's for the best Harry." Ron gave him an encouraging pat on the back.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, no use sitting around," Ron jumped to his feet, "we have an errand to run!"  
  
He went to Harry's trunk and got out the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Coming?" He inquired mischievously.  
  
Harry got up and followed Ron out of the room. What's done is done; he said to himself, Hermione is worth it. He was that much closer to possibly having the love of his life, because that was what Hermione was, between his arms. He grinned broadly as he put his jacket on his back. He would be with Hermione, and no one else. His heart had chosen for him, and there was no turning back.  
  
Chapter 21: New Expectations  
  
The two friends made their way carefully through the large corridors, to Snape's office. They tried to avoid all herds of first and second year girls, sulking about their incapability to go to Hogsmeade. Harry tried to keep up with Ron, who seemed to be completely ecstatic by the prospect of Harry and Hermione getting back together.  
  
They rushed to a corner and huddled behind a statue, they spread out the Marauder's Map and searched desperately for the magical spot representing Snape.  
  
"Let's see," Ron said as he scanned the parchment, "Snape is right here!" he laid a finger next to a dark ink dot. "He's in the teacher's dorms hallway."  
  
"Whose that right next to him?" Harry said out of curiosity as well as to not sound too nervous.  
  
Ron frowned as he leaned over the parchment, "That's.um.hold on.dammit, can't see, it's too close to Snape's dot.hold on, they're separating.it's." Ron's eyes widened, "It's Fliedryn!!!"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Fliedryn! And, hold on, they're getting closer to him!" Ron's jaw dropped, "Bloody hell! I really don't wanna know what they're doing!" Harry nodded his agreement, "Just one question.How can a greasy-haired scumbag like Snape get a beautiful and nice gal like Fliedryn?!?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "World's upside down, at least we don't have to worry about him."  
  
Assured that they had nothing to worry about they headed for their destination. A few corridors and staircases later they were outside Snape's bureau. They magically opened the door and rummaged through the container- infested shelves, in search of the veritaserum. Ron jumped off a stool as one of his hands grasped a little blue glass flask.  
  
"Voila!"  
  
Harry sighed; he grabbed it and looked at it gravely. "Well, here goes nothing." He stuck it in the back pocket of his rugged old jeans.  
  
"Come on! We gotta catch Malfoy!" Ron raced out of the room once again.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly Harry felt nervous anew. His heart raced. This was it, he kept on repeating this to himself over and over again in the hopes that at some point it would sink in. He ran along with Ron towards the Slytherin Common Room. They had checked the map and seen that Malfoy still hadn't left for Hogsmeade. Down a few more staircases, they went for the dungeons and impatiently waited for Draco to emerge.  
  
After twenty minutes or so, a slick-haired teenager walked out of the Slytherin Tower. He looked rather smug about something, his eyes showed his not-so-secret admiration for himself. Ron and Harry tackled him to the ground as he passed them. Ron forced him to swallow the veritaserum and they both dragged him off to an empty classroom nearby. Malfoy made several attempts to escape but they had all been in vain. The two boys sat him on a chair and Harry stood in front of him, leaning against a wall, glaring menacingly.  
  
"So." he said in a firm voice, "What were you so happy about just a moment ago?"  
  
Draco chuckled weakly, "this girl I fooled around with.that idiot thought I wanted to go out with her! Hmm!" he scoffed.  
  
Harry and Ron gave him a revolted glower, "Is that what happened with Hermione?"  
  
"No, well you see, that was even better!" Draco said under the effect of the powerful potion.  
  
Harry was furious at this comment but controlled himself once Ron impeded his threatening approach. Harry was reminded that Malfoy was the only one there, accessible to him, who could tell him what happened that night that changed the course of his life. He breathed heavily, trying hard to swallow the anger. He continued to listen to Draco's confessions.  
  
"Glad to see it had the effect I wanted it to!" Draco quickly said, seeing Harry fury, "anyway, if you want to know why I did it.there's your answer!" he signaled Harry, "I wanted to bug you in the most horrid way imaginable and Hermione was the answer!" He beamed, marveling at his seeming sheer genius.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, that, well." he chuckled once more, "this is what happened: I knew Potter and that mudblood would go to the ball together so the first thing I did was ask someone who's presence, along with mine, would make scarhead here uncomfterable. Then, I spotted Granger at the ball, looked delicious didn't she?" he asked maliciously, making Harry's entire body contract as he tried to calm down, he sneered and went on "anyway, I told Cho that I really didn't like her and that I was just using her.bla bla bla.so she, as I had hoped, ran off crying in search of the terrific Harry Potter! Luckily enough, who would come looking for me but Granger? Everything was going as planned and I didn't stop there. That mudblood found me and started yelling at me and took out her wand, ha! Did she really think she could outwit me? So I took out mine and then.let's just say that I made sure that she wouldn't do anything I didn't want her to."  
  
"What did you do?" Harry asked fearing what Draco was capable of.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco was able to say, the potion was loosing its effect.  
  
"Tell me!" Harry rushed over to him and gripped his neck forcefully, Draco laughed.  
  
"Hold on, the potion's wearing out." Ron went over to Harry and forced Malfoy to finish all that was left in the little blue flask. He then pulled away, "There, go on."  
  
"Does the word "imperio" ring a bell?" he said cruelly.  
  
"You used the Imperius Curse on Hermione?" Harry was enraged, he was loosing control and began choking Malfoy, Ron stopped him.  
  
"Easy Potter! Of course I did. That was when you came in."  
  
"You forced her to kiss you?" Harry didn't know whether he was more relieved than disgusted.  
  
"Bingo! Not a bad kisser eh?"  
  
"No Malfoy, not at all!" and with that Harry knocked the sitting teenager unconscious.  
  
Chapter 22: Finding the Girl  
  
Harry and Ron left the unconscious Malfoy in a broom closet at the far end of an abandoned hallway. Harry so many things running through his head that it became difficult to make out exactly what he was thinking. He paced quickly, not knowing where he was going, following his feet. He felt lightheaded, similar to the sensation of being inside a dream.all light seemed to blur in front of his eyes. He looked straight ahead of him forgetting all about the tired and panting Ron that followed. He needed Hermione; he needed her desperately.  
  
He turned toward the hallway that led to Gryffindor Tower. Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and breathlessly muttered the password.  
  
"Phoenix feathers."  
  
The portrait opened and Harry rushed inside; he glanced to his left and then to his right: there was no sign of Hermione. The dormitories, he thought, he ran up the steps nearly knocking over several second-year girls along the way. He pushed the girls' dormitory door open; Hermione wasn't there either. Frustration grew inside of him; he needed to find her at that moment, it couldn't wait. He then remembered it was a Hogsmeade weekend; Hermione would probably be with her boyfriend. Harry shortly paused at this thought; doubt overcame him. He shook his head and dismissed the feeling, single or not, Hermione would have to listen to him. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he knew he would once he was with her.  
  
He hurried out of Gryffindor Tower; he had lost Ron somewhere along the way. He ran to the library hoping that Hermione would be there rather than Hogsmeade. He entered the library hastily; no one was inside except for a seventeen year-old Hufflepuff sitting on a windowsill with his head in his hands. Harry recognized him as Charles; he would've normally thought it tactless to ask him where Hermione was but he was desperate, so he walked up to him.  
  
"Charles, where is Hermione?"  
  
Charles looked up; his expression was sad and forlorn, "she gone' he said huskily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry couldn't understand.  
  
"Her mother is sick so she was called back home."  
  
"When is she leaving?" Harry felt dizzy; he couldn't let Hermione go.  
  
"She took the Hogwarts Express at noon.she came to say goodbye and to tell me she couldn't be with me anymore.and then she was gone."  
  
Harry stood still for a second. Had Charles just said he and Hermione were no longer together? He exited the library as quickly as he had entered it. He sprinted out of the castle and made his way as quickly as he could to the Hogwarts Express Platform in Hogsmeade. Hermione had already left; he looked at his watch; her train had left twenty minutes ago.  
  
He sat down on one of the wooden benches; Hermione was gone; he had gotten there too late and the next train left until four in the afternoon. He sat down and felt anger and sadness rise inside him, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"You can still get to her you know?"  
  
Harry looked up, Professor Fliedryn was standing in front of him with Snape not far behind. Everyone had been happy for the two professors' relationship, especially since Snape seemed to be in such a good mood that the students had seen a vast improvement in their grades.  
  
"How?" Harry asked, hopelessness in his voice.  
  
"Trains are not the only way to travel." She smiled at Harry in a sisterly fashion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can apparate you to her, but you have to be sure that this is what you want to do."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at the possibility. Snape came up to Fliedryn and slipped a small pouch in her hand as he whispered something in her ear before glancing at Harry.  
  
"Coming?" She stretched out her hand, Harry didn't hesitate for a second, it was his ticket to Hermione and he would not let it pass, not this time.  
  
"Good luck." He heard Snape say just before the scenery changed.  
  
He looked around and noticed he was at King's Cross Station. Anastasia turned to say a few last words before vanishing again into thin air.  
  
"She'll be here in a little while. Here, this is for her mother," she handed Harry the small pouch Snape had given her just seconds earlier, "this will help her get better in no time. Good luck."  
  
"Professor Fliedryn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." She beamed once more at Harry before popping away.  
  
Harry made his way through the rushed crowd of muggles hurrying to get a seat on their trains or attempting to get out of the packed station. He found the gateway to the platform and leaned against the side of it as he waited for Hermione to emerge. He glanced at his watch every ten seconds or so until he saw a group of people walk out of the platform. He scanned them impatiently, seeking out for Hermione's face. Finally he saw her. His heart skipped a beat and he tried to get to her but the hassled crowd flooded the space in front of him.  
  
"Hermione!" He cried at the top of his lungs, "Hermione wait!"  
  
Chapter 23: The Girl  
  
Hermione turned around to see who was calling out her name. Harry waved and cut desperately through the multitude; she spotted him and stared in disbelief at the running Harry. He came closer and closer until their eyes met. There they stood in the middle of the flowing station, gazing into each other's eyes. afraid to move. Hermione felt something press against her chest; her heart reminded her of the effect Harry's presence had on her.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here?" She found it difficult to breathe.  
  
"I-I had to see you.Hermione, I know what happened." Hermione wasn't sure how to react but before she could say anything Harry went on, out of breath, "I'm sorry for not believing you, I was an idiot, please forgive me."  
  
A silent tear streamed down her cheek; she looked down as Harry grabbed her arms.  
  
"Hermione, I." He sighed, "I love you, you're the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I LOVE YOU." He paused for a moment, " please say something."  
  
Hermione gazed at Harry and then shook her head slightly; Harry felt his heart sink and his limbs go numb.  
  
" Ok." He whispered and prepared to walk away.  
  
Hermione stopped him and slowly pulled him towards her. Harry glanced at her lips; so did she at Harry's. They leaned into each other, desperate to feel the other one's lips. They were only centimeters away.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione whispered with a smile.  
  
Finally their lips touched, Hermione melted into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hands along her back; he had longed for this so much. He put his arms around her waist and pressed her closer to him. As he felt her lips against his her taste invaded his entire being. He meant what he had said; he realized at that moment she was the one for him, she was the girl. the one he had been waiting for all his life and she had been there all along.  
  
Hermione was overwhelmed, she loved Harry so much. For so long she had waited and hoped that Harry would come back into her life, and at that moment he did. She couldn't help the tears that rolled down her face. She didn't want to let go, this wasn't enough, she needed him closer.  
  
That evening Harry waited on the steps that led to Hermione's house. She was inside with her mother. Harry had given her the pouch he had received from Snape and they hoped it wouldn't take long before it took effect. It was nearly seven and Harry wanted to go inside and be with Hermione but didn't want to intrude.  
  
The door behind him opened and Hermione appeared. Harry looked up and smiled reassuringly at the tired girl, he tapped on the free space next to him so Hermione would sit down.  
  
"How is she?" He asked as he put a loving arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"She's better," she looked somewhat relieved compared to an hour or so earlier. "Snape's solution helped a lot, the doctor said she should be out of bed tomorrow." She leaned back and let Harry's arms envelope her. They both sat enjoying each other's warmth gazing at the sky above.  
  
"So where do we go from here?"  
  
Hermione turned around and straddled Harry's lap; she leaned forward and rested her forehead on Harry's.  
  
"Anywhere." she sighed and then kissed him adoringly.  
  
Harry broke their kiss for an instant, "sounds perfect." He grinned and the two resumed their passionate kiss, knowing that a wonderful life awaited them.  
  
The End 


End file.
